criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bee's Knees
This case is the first fanmade case made by Rifqitheflipper and also the first in the Town Center of Milefar. Case Background After the player arrived at the Milefar Police Department, Chief Nate gratefully welcomed the player to the police department. The Chief then said that the player will have 2 partners to assist the player. They are Detective Seth Irnees and Junior Officer Roxy Sakura. Because Seth is currently visiting her brother at the other side of the town, Chief Nate introduce Roxy to be the player's partner. Roxy introduce the player to the park at the center of the town, where the founder of the City itself firstly step on the land. They are shocked after a lady screamed and said there's a murder, starting the player's first journey on this city. The victim is revealed to be Louisiana Chaindaelle, a famous writer. She was found tied to a tree with bee stings all over her body. The killer was the one reporting the murder, Izzy Marseille, which was the victim's childhood friend. At the childhood moments of them, Izzy helped Louisiana a lot, and sometimes gave money to her to fulfill her want. At their adult times, Louisiana turns out to be a famous writer who gains payment a lot per month. Izzy wants Louisiana about the payback of what she done to her at their childhood moments, mostly, money. When Izzy asked Louisiana, she refused and said that she remembered nothing about Izzy's help at the old times. Izzy ask Louisiana nicely multiple times and instead, Louisana threat the victim. Izzy was depressed after the threat she got and decide to kill Louisiana. After seeing Louisiana being smashed at the head by Silvia Chronicle (the victim's rival) at the very night, she dragged Louisiana to the park and tied her to the tree, pour Ferb's special bee-attract honey and released wanton amounts of bees at her. Izzy told to the Honorable Smith that Louisiana have ruined her life and dragged her family to destruction as they're getting poorer and poorer by time. She convinced that money was the most important thing a people could have, disgusting the Honorable Smith even more. The Judge then sentence Izzy to 30 years in jail without a chance of parole. Marking the first case solved by the player as a success police. Victim * Louisiana Chaindaelle (tied to a tree with countless bee stings on her body) Murder Weapon * Bees Killer * Izzy Marseille Suspects * Izzy Marseille (Eyewitness) Age: 24 Height: 5'3" Weight: 118 lbs Eyes: Blue Blood: A+ Profile * The suspect drinks lemon tea * The suspect has hacking skills Appearance * The suspect wears green * The suspect has a bee sting * The suspect is female * Ferb Charleour (Botanist) Age: 34 Height: 5'8" Weight: 150 lbs Eyes: Green Blood: B- Profile * The suspect drinks lemon tea Appearance * The suspect wears green * The suspect has a bee sting * Manda Melliston (Victim's Client) Age: 25 Height: 5'4" Weight: 125 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood: A+ Profile * The suspect drinks lemon tea * The suspect has hacking skills Appearance * The suspect wears green * The suspect is female * Zed Chaindaelle (Victim's Husband) Age: 26 Height: 6'1" Weight: 177 lbs Eyes: Green Blood: A+ Profile * The suspect drinks lemon tea * The suspect has hacking skills Appearance * The suspect wears green * The suspect has a bee sting * Silvia Chronicle (Actress) Age: 27 Height: 5'6" Weight: 113 lbs Eyes: Brown Blood: A- Profile * The suspect drinks lemon tea * The suspect has hacking skills Appearance * The suspect is female Killer's Profile * The killer drinks lemon tea * The killer has hacking skills * The killer wears green * The killer has a bee sting * The killer is female Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Park (Clue: Victim's Body, Flower, Faded Document) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18.00.00) (Attribute: The kiiler drinks lemon tea) *Calm Izzy Marseille down (Available at the start of chapter) *Examine Flower (Result: Flower Identified; Cypripedium calceoulus) *Analyze Cypripedium calceoulus (00.30.00) *Talk to Ferb Charleour about the super rare flower he kept (New suspect: Manda Melliston) *Question Manda Melliston about the victim (Prequisite: Talk to Ferb) *Examine Faded File (Result: Restraining Order) *Interrogate Zed Chaindaelle about the restraining order he sends to his wife (Prequisite: Examine Faded File) *Investigate Planthouse (Clue: Flower Pot) (Prequisite: All tasks must be done first) *Analyza Flower Pot (09.00.00) *Go to Next Chapter (2 stars) Chapter 2 *Interrogate Silvia Chronicle why she attacked the victim *Investigate Victim's House (Clue: Locked Phone, Dusty Paper) (Available at the start of the chapter) *Examine Locked Phone (Result: Unlocked Phone) *Analyze Phone (06.00.00) (Attribute: The killer have hacking skills) *Examine Dusty Paper (Result: Script) *Analyze Script (03.00.00) *Ask Izzy Marseille about the theater (Unlocks: Concert Construction) *Investigate Concert Construction (Clue: Torn Paper, Jar) (Prequisite: Talk to Izzy) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: To-do-list) *Tell Manda Melliston that the victim wants to fire her (Prequisite: Examine Torn Paper) *Examine Jar (Result: Yellow Substance) *Analyze Yellow Substance (12.00.00) *Chat with Ferb Charleour about the special honey *Go to Next Chapter (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Planthouse (Clue: Recipe, Locked Laptop) *Examine Recipe (Clue: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (06.00.00) *Interrogate Silvia Chronicle what did she do with the recipe *Examine Locked Laptop (Result: Unlocked Laptop) *Analyze Laptop (15.00.00) *Interrogate Zed and Manda about trying to hack the victim's laptop *Investigate Couch (Clue: Trash Bag, Jarred Bee) (Prequisite: All tasks must be done first) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Bee Nest) *Analyze Bee Nest (06.00.00) (Attribute: The killer wears green clothes) *Analyze Jarred Bee (Murder Weapon Confirmed, Bee) (15.00.00) (Attribute: The killer has a bee sting and is female) *Arrest Killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 Star) Additional Investigation *Ask Zed what's mattering him (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Victim's House (Clue: Jewelry Box) *Examine Jewelry Box (Result: Wedding Ring) *Ask Zed about his new wife (Reward: 20.000 coins) *Check on Manda Melliston (Prequisite: Complete Zed's leg) *Investigate Concert Construction (Clue: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Wedding Invitation) *Ask Manda about her marriage (Reward: Green Tuxedo Male, Green Gown Female) *Question Ferb about his family's secret recipe (Available at the start of the chapter) *Investigate Planthouse (Clue: Honey Jar) *Examine Honey Jar (Result: Secret Recipe) *Give the Honey and Recipe back to Ferb (Reward: 3 Orange Juices) *Go to Next Case (No Stars) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Town Center